Douce nuit
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Sylvie & Catherine G.


**Spoiler :** Saison 3 et épisode 4.1

**Contexte :** Suite de la saison 3. Rouleau vient de se suicider devant les yeux d'Anne. Johnson et Lefebvre viennent d'entrer dans la maison pour constater la mort de Rouleau.

**Résumé : **Vous allez tout savoir du secret de Fortier et la nuit qu'Anne et Johnson ont passé ensemble.

**Douce nuit****  
><strong>(Écrit par Cath G. et Sylvie Simard)

**Johnson: **Anne!

Johnson prit Anne dans ses bras et l'amena à l'extérieur de la maison de Rouleau qui vint de se suicider...

**Johnson: **Assis-toi dans l'auto, je reviens... (à Lefebvre) Je vais la ramener, occupe-toi du corps pis arrange-toi que ça s'ébruite pas trop.

Il revint vers l'auto, il y entra et démarra la voiture...

**Johnson: **Tu m'as fait peur en maudit, tu l'sais ça?

**Anne: **Je vous l'ai dit tantôt, y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas faire à ma place...

**Johnson: **Oui, mais c'est ta vie que tu mettais en jeu!

**Anne: **Je vis plus depuis près de 20 ans, alors morte ou pas qu'est ce que ça change?

**Johnson:** Ça change que j'ai besoin de toi moi!

**Anne: **Y en a des milliers d'autres psychologues aussi bons sinon meilleurs que moi...

**Johnson:** Mais c'est toi que je veux, et en plus je suis certain que les autres psychologues, comme tu dis, ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.

Anne resta silencieuse et regarda devant elle. Johnson, lui, est nerveux, il n'aima pas son silence.

**Johnson:** Anne? ça va?

**Anne: **Hum hum!

Johnson arrêta devant chez elle et elle ouvrit la portière.

**Johnson: **Comment ça s'est passé?

**Anne: **Il m'a menacée, pis y s'est suicidé, point...

**Johnson: **Non v'la 20 ans...

Anne resta bouche bée, elle soupira.

**Anne : **Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Alors, venez que je vous l'explique une fois pour toute. Vous voulez un café ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement en désordre. Fernand sauta sur Anne, fou de joie, et Johnson referma la porte. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Anne prépara le café. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour être plus confortable...

**Johnson:** Allez raconte… Je veux te comprendre.

**Anne: **Ça a commencé quand j'ai été témoin d'un vol sur une prostituée avec délit de fuite, j'ai tout de suite alertée les autorités qui m'ont fait rencontrer la brigade des mœurs où Rouleau travaillait comme policier à l'époque. J'ai donné ma déposition et il m'a interrogée. L'après-midi s'est très bien déroulée. Je devais sortir avec une amie ce soir là, Geneviève qu'elle s'appelait.

**Flash-back**

**Anne: **Allez Geneviève ! Grouille toi ! J'ai pas rien que ça à faire attendre que tu te barbouilles la face de make-up...

**Geneviève: **Tu peux bien parler toi, t'a la peau parfaite, t'es belle au naturelle, TOI!

**Anne: **Ben toi aussi voyons donc! Allez viens t'en !

**Retour**

**Anne : **Ensuite on est partie au Bar pour fêter la fin de session. C'était la fête. Rouleau est entré dans le bar, il m'a tout de suite abordée en me disant: «T'as bien fait de rapporter le vol, c'est avec des gens comme toi qu'on peut compter retrouver les criminels». J'ai passé la soirée à parler avec lui et il buvait, il buvait beaucoup...

**Flash-back**

**Anne: **Pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans ce bar?****

**Rouleau: **J'y viens très souvent, après le travail.****

**Anne: **Ahhh !

**Retour**

**Anne : **Rouleau buvait encore et encore, il callais tout ce qu'il avait sous la main qui s'appelait alcool. Vers 1 heure du matin, j'étais pas mal fatiguée et je voulais rentrer chez moi...

**Flash-back**

**Rouleau: **Je vais te raccompagner. Les rues sont dangereuses à cette heure là à Montréal.****

**Anne: **Pas besoin, j'vais prendre un taxi...

**Rouleau: **Ben voyons donc ! Dépense pas d'argent pour ça, j'te dis que j'te fais un lift.

**Retour**

**Anne :** Je suis alors montée avec lui, car j'avais, à ce moment là, confiance aux policiers. Il m'a amenée dans un endroit isolé.

**Flash-back**

**Anne : **Je ne vis pas ici. Pourquoi on s'arrête?

**Rouleau : **J'ai quelques affaires à régler. Sors de la voiture, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, viens avec moi, ça va être moins dangereux.

**Retour**

**Anne :** Il a pris soins d'aller chercher de la corde et du sac sans que je m'en aperçoive réellement. Je faisais pas attention aux gestes qu'il portait. Naïve, je lui ai fait confiance et je l'ai suivi. Il m'a fait entrer avant lui et je le trouvais très aimable, même si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là avec lui. Je suis donc entrée.

**Flash-back**

**Anne:** je ne comprend pas, cet endroit est vide?

**Retour**

**Anne: **Il n'a rien dit. Il a plutôt sauté sur moi pour m'attacher les mains et me bander les yeux.

**Johnson : **Tu ne t'es pas débattue?

**Anne :** Oh que oui ! Je me suis démenée pour m'en sortir. Laissez-moi continuer.

**Johnson : **Oh ! Excuse-moi

**Anne :** Je pleurais, gémissais et me tordais du mieux que je pouvais. Il m'a pris les chevilles et me les a menottées. Je ne pouvais plus bouger du tout. Il m'a soulevée et m'a attachée sur une chaise.

**Flash-back**

**Anne : **Lieutenant Rouleau ! Laissez-moi partir ! Êtes-vous devenu fou ?

**Retour**

**Anne :** J'avais évidemment compris ce qui allait m'arriver.

**Johnson : **Évidemment.

**Anne :** Il m'a déchiré tous mes vêtements et j'étais rendue en petite tenue.

**Johnson :** (lui frottant le dos) Mon dieu, c'est pas facile à entendre

**Anne : **Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé, alors écoutez parce que c'est ben dure pour moi de vous dire tout ça ce soir. Rouleau m'a mis un sac sur la tête, pour ne pas voir ce qu'il allait faire juste avant de... de... détruire ma vie

**Johnson: **oui je sais...

**Anne : **(pleure) C'est difficile de raconter ça!

**Johnson: **Je sais, si tu veux on arrête.

**Anne:** Non, j'ai commencé je vais finir. Il faut que j'affronte parce que j'ai peut-être une chance de revivre un jour. J'étais attachée et j'entendais des pas qui s'approchaient

**Flash-back**

**Rouleau : **T'es belle tu sais, très belle. Ça en vaut la peine et je le sais ça. De toute façon, tu pourrais rien faire contre moi. Je suis une police et toi... Toi, t'es rien. T'es juste ben cute.

**Anne : **Arrêtez !

**Rouleau :** Tayeule ! Je vais arrêter quand je vais avoir fini avec toi.

**Retour**

**Anne : **Il m'a détachée de la chaise et m'a lancée par terre, j'étais recroquevillée sur un espèce de matelas qui sentait le moisi, les mains et les pieds attachés. Il a pris le coté de ma culotte et l'a coupée avec un couteau. Ensuite, il me caressait avec le couteau sur le coté de la hanche. Il l'a planté dans ma peau et a fait une longue incision en suivant la courbe de ma hanche. Il m'a ensuite enlevé le sac que j'avais sur la tête, il voulait voir ma peur, ça l'excitait. Ça le faisait bander. Il a commencé à retirer ma brassière

**Flash-back**

**Rouleau :** Mon dieu que t'a un beau corps toi. Tu ferais une belle pute... ha ha ha !

**Retour**

**Anne :** J'essayais de lui dire un "va chier" compréhensible à travers le bandeau qu'il m'avait mis sur la bouche. Il l'a finalement entendu, il l'a très bien entendu même.

**Flash-back**

**Rouleau : **La madame est fâchée... FERME TA YEULE CRISS D'AGACE !

**Retour**

**Anne : **Il m'a tournée et a commencé à me violer, je criais, je criais fort, mais personne ne m'entendait. J'avais mal, très mal. Quand il a fini, il m'a laissée là, par terre, inerte. J'avais plus de voix, plus de larme à faire sortir, j'étais à sec. Mais je pleurais et je criais quand même avec le peu de voix qui me restait.

**Johnson : **Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir? Tu étais toujours attachée non?

**Anne:** Je criais, j'ai crié au moins jusqu'aux aurores. Lorsque j'ai vu un peu de lumière du jour, j'ai entendu la poignée de porte qui s'ouvrait.

**Flash-back**

**Anne : **NONNNNN! VA-T-EN, JE TE DÉTESTE GROS PORC ! TU M'AS FAIT MAL, VA CHIER CALISS... J'VAIS TE TUER, TU VAS VOIR... UN JOUR OÙ L'AUTRE J'VAIS TE TUER!

**Retour**

**Anne : **Je voyais des pieds qui avançaient vers moi, moi toute nue, sans défense. Et un visage est apparu, un autre policier... Griffin!

**Flash-back**

**Griffin : **My god, que fais-tu là nue par terre. Attend, je vais te détacher. Je vais aller chercher une couverture dans mon auto.

**Retour**

**Anne : **Il m'a mis la couverture autour de moi, pour me cacher un peu et me réchauffer.

**Flash-back**

**Griffin : **Une chance qu'un de mes bons policiers m'a dit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil ici. Il avait entendu des cris vers 4 heures du matin. Qui t'a fait ça ma belle?

**Anne : **Appelez-moi pas comme ça, je vous pris.

**Griffin : **Oh pardon, qui t'a fait ça?

**Anne :** Un chien sale, je peux pas rien dire ok, laissez-moi.

**Retour**

**Anne : **Je suis sortie de l'auto et j'ai marché jusqu'à chez moi. Griffin me suivait doucement en auto.

**Flash-back**

**Griffin : **Puis-je au moins savoir ton nom?

**Anne :** Pourquoi? Pourquoi je vous le donnerais? Ça me ferait que du trouble.

**Retour**

**Anne :** Il est parti et je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai fait mes valises vite et je suis partie à l'aéroport pour Washington où j'ai fait mes études universitaires et où je travaillais dans une prison. Jusqu'à ce que je passe en cours pour le meurtre des violeurs d'enfants où j'ai suivi une thérapie, qui ne m'a pas donné grand chose. Pendant ma thérapie, Griffin avait entendu parler du meurtre des violeurs d'enfants, il a vu ma photo aux nouvelles et il est venu me chercher. Il a su que j'avais fait mes études et il m'a dit qu'il cherchait une psychologue criminaliste pour une nouvelle escouade, le S.A.S. J'ai passé l'entrevue de classification et le reste vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé.

**Johnson :** Griffin ! C'est pour ça qu'il te protégeait tant ! C'est pour ça que t'as pas eu besoin de ta formation policière pour entrer au S.A.S, c'est lui qui a by-passé le système pour toi? n'est ce pas?

**Anne : **Vous avez tout compris.

**Johnson : **Mon dieu ! Quelle histoire d'horreur, mais pourquoi t'a rien dit? Au moins me le dire à moi !

**Anne : **Pour que ça fout de la marde? Il est policier, comment veux-tu que je me plaigne? Les autorités ont de la misère à protéger les jeunes filles qui se font violer, imagine ceux qui se font violer par un policier?

**Johnson : **Pourquoi il a fait ça?

**Anne :** Il était saoul, c'est son excuse..

**Johnson :** Même à ça, il n'avait aucune raison de te faire ça.

**Anne : **Va donc savoir les raisons d'un sadique toi?

**Johnson : **Mais il est pas sadique quand il est a jeun...

**Anne : **Non, ça lui prend de l'alcool pour le devenir. L'alcool fait ressortir tout ce qu'il refoule et tout ce qu'il est vraiment. Il est hypocrite.

**Johnson : **Maintenant tout est clair, je te comprends tellement. Je suis certain que j'aurais fait la même chose. Mais pour l'instant, il est tard et je dois y aller, ma femme va s'inquiéter. Tu as mon numéro s'il y a quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je risque de ne pas dormir alors tu ne me réveilleras pas.

**Anne:** O.K.

**Johnson: **Est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras?

Anne se mit à pleurer et le serra fort... Johnson a la tête collé sur celle d'Anne.

**Johnson : **Tu vas t'en sortir. Je suis là. Je vais toujours être là. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Johnson partit et Anne alla se coucher.

**Lendemain - Appartement d'Anne**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, Anne se réveilla. DRING!

**Anne : **Hum... Allô?

**Johnson :** Allô, ça va toi?

**Anne :** C'est qui? Gabriel?

**Johnson :** Oui c'est moi, est ce que ça va? veux-tu une journée de congé?

**Anne :** Non, non, ça va je vais rentrer travailler  
><strong><br>Johnson :** Tu sais, j'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit, ton histoire m'a fait terriblement peur...

**Anne :** Pas besoin d'avoir peur pour ça, c'est pas de vous qu'il s'agit.

**Johnson :** Non mais de toi, c'est pire!

**Anne :** Ben voyons, êtes-vous protecteur comme ça avec votre femme? Si oui, ça doit pas être rose pour elle!

Johnson raccrocha sans dire aurevoir

**Anne : **Allô? Allô? Vous êtes la, Gabriel? (à elle-même) bon! Yé bien bizarre lui?

**Au S.A.S.**

Anne se rendit au S.A.S. et Lefebvre l'arrêta

**Lefebvre : **Ah ! Te voilà ! Prend ta journée, il y aura pas d'activité au S.A.S aujourd'hui. Ce soir, y'a un meeting avec moi, Johnson et Durivage. Tu peux venir ça ne ferait pas de tord, on va te payer en conséquence…  
><strong><br>Anne :** Ok, ce soir vers quelle heure?

**Lefebvre :** Vers 7 heures

Pendant la journée, Anne alla au centre-ville. Elle vit un temple hindou. Elle entra et vit un monastère avec une statuette de vishnou. Un homme s'approcha.

**Mushtra : **Bonjour.

**Anne :** Ah oui ! Bonjour ! Comment vous vous appelez ?

**Mushtra :** Mushtra et vous?

**Anne :** Anne

**Mushtra :** Vous venez pour quelle raison?

**Anne :** Par curiosité, vous êtes sic, et cette religion m'a toujours intriguée

**Mushtra :** Quel service je peux vous rendre : une méditation, vous faire entrer dans la religion, un transfert de peur…

**Anne :** Un transfert de peur?

**Mushtra :** Oui, lorsque vous vivez un grand moment de stress, ou bien de peur, eh bien, vous pouvez faire un transfert de vos peurs vers moi, je porterai vos peurs et vous vous sentirez mieux. Attention ! Quand vous faites ce genre de rituel, lorsque je vous renvoie vos peurs ou vos angoisses, vous pouvez avoir des vertiges. C'est ainsi.

**Anne :** Comment on fait?

**Mushtra :** Je vous montre à la prochaine mosquée, celle de 17 heures…

Anne suivit la séance et pria les divinités comme les autres. Mushtra lui fit signe que c'était le temps, il lui dit de fermer les yeux.

**Anne : **C'est fait?

**Mushtra : **Oui, mais faites bien attention, il ne faut pas prendre ça à la légère…

**Anne :** Oui bien sûr, je sois aller travailler maintenant

**Mushtra : **Je devrai être avec vous le plus souvent possible dans les premier temps pour bien faire le contact avec vos peurs.

**Anne :** Oui bien sûr, dès demain vous viendrez au .S.A.S avec moi..

Elle prend un taxi et se rend au S.A.S

**Anne :**Des messages?

**Rollande :** Oui, Savaria. J'voulais y passer Johnson mais y a dit non.

**Anne :** Non, vous passez pas mes appels à Johnson..

**Johnson :** Heu, y as-tu un problème?

**Rollande :** Votre femme a rappelé.

Le meeting commença et Lefebvre voulut qu'Anne aide les C.C.P. lorsqu'ils en auraient besoin. Ça ne fait pas l'affaire de Johnson, mais Anne veut bien.

Tout le monde partit et Anne s'approcha de Johnson.

**Anne :** Aidez-moi!

**Johnson :** T'aider à quoi?

**Anne :** À faire l'amour

**Johnson :** À faire l'amour? T'es sure ? Moi?

**Anne :** Oui vous. Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance…

J**ohnson :** Bon, ben entre dans la voiture je prend mes affaires et je te rejoins.

Anne monta dans la voiture à Johnson. Il revint avec sa mallette et son imperméable.

**Appartement d'Anne**

Rendu chez Anne, Johnson s'assit dans la cuisine et flatta Fernand

**Anne : **Allez dans ma chambre. Je reviens. Je vais prendre un douche…

**Johnson :** heu… O.K. ! Et Fernand?

**Anne: **Fermez la porte, il va comprendre qu'il faut pas qu'il entre!

Johnson sut plus trop quoi penser, mais c'est Anne qui lui demanda alors, elle doit savoir ce qu'elle veut…

**Anne : **Me voilà ! Vous êtes pas encore couché? Vous êtes tout habillé encore?

**Johnson :** J'aime mieux que ce soit toi qui me déshabille.

**Anne :** Hum ! Intéressant ! Qu'est ce que je fais?

**Johnson :** Tu t'approches et tu t'étends à coté de moi…

Anne se coucha au coté de Johnson

**Johnson :** Je ne veux pas te brusquer. On va d'abord parler et tu vas à ton rythme.

Anne l'embrassa et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise…

**Johnson : **Mon dieu ! Une boule de feu ce soir !

**Anne :** Chuuuuttttt ! Laissez-vous faire !

Elle est vêtue que d'une robe de chambre légère sur elle, Johnson tira doucement sur la ceinture attachée en boucle et inséra sa main à l'intérieur afin de mieux caresser la volupté de son corps.

**Anne :** Vous êtes tellement tendre. Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça?

**Johnson :** Parce que c'est dans ma nature…

Elle fut maintenant nue et elle sembla mal à l'aise…

**Johnson :** Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu ne veux plus?

**Anne :** Non, c'est pas ça, c'est ma cicatrice…

Johnson la regarda. Il mit son index dessus et suivit la courbure de la cicatrice. Il remonta sa cuisse tout doucement avec tendresse. Anne frissonna sous la pression des doigts sur sa peau.

**Anne :** Merci d'être là.

Johnson sourit. Il mit ses mains sous le visage d'Anne. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et le dessous du menton. Anne s'approcha afin de goûter aux lèvres de Johnson.

Anne se laissa caresser. Elle était bien, en sécurité. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver ? Elle connut la violence, maintenant, elle affectionna la tendresse.

**Plus tard**

Johnson est couché sur le côté. Anne, quant à elle, est sur le dos. Johnson caressa son visage. Anne appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine. Tous les deux sourirent.

Anne ressentit un sentiment jamais connu. Elle était bien. Depuis de nombreuses années, elle fuit son passé, les avances des hommes, le moment où elle devait se donner.

**Johnson :** Tu sais que c'est le plus beau moment de ma vie.

Un sentiment monta en elle, la culpabilité. Elle apprécia ce moment. Elle ne regretta rien de ce qui s'était passé, mais l'homme au côté d'elle est marié et est son patron. Comment les autres membres du S.A.S. allaient réagir et surtout, mais surtout sa femme, Caroline, comment elle réagirait face à cette scène. Non, ce moment ne devait pas se poursuivre.

Elle ne veut pas entendre des phrases habituelles : "Je t'aime", "Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi". Elle ne veut pas parler. Elle veut seulement avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle.

**Anne :** Voulez-vous quelques chose à boire ?

Johnson vit qu'elle changea. Anne s'assit sur le lit.

**Johnson :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il la retint par le bras. Anne l'embrassa pour la dernière fois. Un baiser signifiant un adieu pour elle.

**Anne : **Non, tout va bien. Je vous assure. Alors ?

**Johnson :** De l'eau s'il te plaît.

**Anne :** Je vais vous la chercher.

Anne prit sa robe de chambre. Et alla vers la cuisine. Elle versa l'eau dans un verre . Elle se tourna vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle vit ses somnifères et une idée lui vint à la tête. Elle prit un somnifère et le dissous dans l'eau. Elle l'amena à Johnson.

**Anne : **Tiens.

**Johnson :** Merci !

Il avait soif. Après tout, ça faisait une heure qu'il n'avait pas bu. Il but tout ce qu'il trouva dans le verre.

Anne se coucha de nouveau à ses côté. Johnson la regarda. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fatigue se fit sentir.

**Anne : **Vous semblez fatigué.

**Johnson :** Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

**Anne :** Vous avez juste à dormir.

Johnson s'approcha une dernière fois vers elle et déposa un tendre baisser sur ses lèvres. Il s'endormit après quelques secondes. Anne le regarda dormir quelques instants. Elle s'installa pour dormir quelques heures elle aussi. L'heure indiqua 2 : 00.

Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil léger. À 5 h 00, elle ouvra les yeux. Johnson dormit toujours au côté d'elle. Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, elle se leva. Pris les vêtements de Johnson traînant par terre et les amena vers la cuisine.

Elle repassa tous les vêtements. Il sera content, se disait-elle. Elle déposa la chemise bleue foncée sur la chaise et accrocha les pantalons sur la poignée de la garde-robe. Elle prit quelques vêtements et alla dans la douche. L'heure avança, elle devait aller au S.A.S. Elle laissa Johnson dormir. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger et lui parler de la nuit. Elle sortit et se rendit au S.A.S.


End file.
